


Способы борьбы с бессонницей

by cherylfrank



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Insomnia, M/M, Missing Scene, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylfrank/pseuds/cherylfrank
Summary: Леви уже хочет развернуться и уйти обратно петлять по коридорам, пока окончательно не свалится в изнеможении — скорее всего, Эрвин занят придумыванием какого-то очередного гениального плана по спасению их задниц и ему не стоит мешать — но отчего-то у него не получается себя заставить. Может, ему бы действительно следовало поговорить с Эрвином. Хотя бы просто побыть наедине с ним, последить за его работой. Может, это помогло бы ему уснуть.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	Способы борьбы с бессонницей

Его день затягивается слишком надолго.

Бессонница напала на Леви ещё на прошлой неделе, когда они вернулись с разгромной последней экспедиции. С тех пор он проспал от силы часов двенадцать — и то, метаясь, просыпаясь каждые несколько минут; а если и удавалось задремать хотя бы на полчаса, то в полусне чудился всякий бред, заставлявший вскакивать в холодном поту.

Такое, на самом деле, бывало и раньше. В подобные дни он обычно перебирался из кровати в кресло у окна и спал прямо в одежде, представляя, что прячется в грязной подворотне одного из дворов Подземелья: научишься спать на холодных камнях среди вони и мусора — потом сможешь засыпать везде, где захочешь. Или, если и это не помогало, можно было достать из комода припрятанную на чёрный день бутылку митрасского виски, одну из выцарапанных ещё Шадисом у спонсирующей Разведку компании. Леви не пьянел с двух глотков, но мысли, не дававшие уснуть, прекращали копошиться в голове, расплавлялись, становились податливее и спокойнее.

Но в этот раз ему как-то… совсем нехорошо. Он не может успокоиться даже не гася свечи, не снимая ремни экипировки, не ложась в кровать. Глоток старого виски жжёт горло и греет желудок, но мысли как назло начинают метаться по черепу и гудеть пчелиным роем.

Сначала он вспоминает, что завтра командование Разведки отправят в Митру на разбирательства, и распахивает глаза через минуту после того, как закрыл. Леви подтягивает колени теснее к груди, из-под полуопущенных век смотрит, как подрагивает пламя свеч в подсвечниках. Всё начинает расплываться, и он уже надеется, что сейчас, наконец, заснёт — но потом вдруг понимает, что с такими потерями Разведкорпус могут вообще расформировать, и сон снова беспощадно схлынивает.

В штабе ни звука — отбой дали ещё час назад. Ночное небо за полузавешенным окном тяжело густеет тучами. Леви ёжится, обхватывает себя руками, бездумно глядит на пляшущий по выбеленной стене блеск свечного огня. Потом сползает с кресла и вытягивает из-под подушки на кровати спрятанный нож — просто на всякий случай.

Он забирается обратно, устраивается удобнее, стискивая в пальцах надёжную рукоятку ножа — так спокойней, привычней спать. Всё вокруг покачивается, грозясь опрокинуться, и Леви уже начинает проваливаться в зыбкую дрёму, как перед ним в полусне возникает улыбающееся лицо Женской Особи, растоптавшей половину Разведкорпуса, и его молнией пробивает судорога.

Сердце колотится в ушах, уставшие глаза саднит и режет. Всё тело его болезненно напряжено. Это почти как рефлекс: чувствует опасность — готовится к бою. Он судорожно оглядывает комнату, цепляясь взглядом за всё, что может вытащить его обратно из того дня — вот его застеленная кровать, комод, подсвечники на стенах; реальность привычная, и оттого кажется, что сейчас разлетится в осколки.

Леви выпускает выставленный вперёд нож из занемевших влажных пальцев. Выравнивает сбившееся дыхание. Сегодня всё-таки не уснуть. Как и предыдущие пять дней до этого.

Он поднимается с кресла. Пошатывается, хватается за подоконник, наваливается всем весом, дожидаясь, пока головокружение пройдёт. Слякотная мешанина неба слепо глядит на него сквозь занавески, и Леви, вздрогнув, рывком задёргивает их — пусть не смотрит, не выслеживает. Он прячет нож обратно под подушку, обходит спальню и гасит свечи на стенах пальцами — ладонь жжёт, и это возвращает в реальность, не позволяет потерять сознание от усталости. Комната погружается в пыльную темноту. Прямо как в Подземелье.

Оголившиеся в сумраке стены давят. Леви становится нехорошо, и он прислоняется к дверному косяку, обхватывает себя за плечи, пытаясь согреться. Мысли копошатся в голове, как черви.

Его словно выталкивает из тесной комнаты какой-то неведомой силой.

Есть у него ещё и третий вариант борьбы с бессонницей, почти что самый крайний — истощить себя так, что уже не будет сил даже открыть глаза. Идти, пока несут ноги, заворачивать за каждый угол. Довериться бездумию.

Леви натягивает сапоги, запутываясь в ремнях экипировки, и едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не выбежать из спальни. Он запирает дверь — вряд ли вернётся сюда этой ночью. Никого на этаже с комнатами командования, никого на многие метры вокруг. Шаги гулко разносятся по пустынным прохладным коридорам, и он сам не знает, куда идёт — только бы лишь куда-то уйти, подальше отсюда.

Его пошатывает, сонная темнота пульсирует и покачивается. Леви хватается за холодные стены, чтобы не упасть, но чувствует, что наконец-то может вдохнуть без липкой тяжести в груди. Даже если упадёт — вокруг него будет хотя бы немного свободного пространства. Лестницы и проходы старого замка петляют и путаются, как городские улицы, заводят его в тупики, на которые он ни за что не наткнулся бы днём, но каждый поворот за угол понемногу развязывает гордиев узел в его голове.

Вероятно, в Митре они смогут вернуть себе честное имя. Человечество не может вечно обороняться одним лишь щитом — ему нужен _меч_. В конце концов, Эрвин хороший дипломат. С чего бы ему так беспокоиться? Может, если он поговорит с Эрвином… Прямо сейчас поговорит с ним…

Загнанное сердце начинает греметь в голове, и Леви приходится остановиться, прислониться к стене, чтобы восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Темнота подползает к его ногам со всех сторон, липнет к подошвам сапог, и слепое небо затекает в коридор сквозь широкое окно, напротив которого он замер. Леви поднимает голову.

Забавно. Он и не заметил, как бездумие завело его обратно на этаж командования.

Перед ним тяжёлые резные двери. На пол выливается тонкая полоска света — в кабинете командора горят свечи. Леви уже хочет развернуться и уйти обратно петлять по коридорам, пока окончательно не свалится в изнеможении — скорее всего, Эрвин занят придумыванием какого-то очередного гениального плана по спасению их задниц и ему не стоит мешать — но отчего-то у него не получается себя заставить. Может, ему бы действительно следовало поговорить с Эрвином. Хотя бы просто побыть наедине с ним, последить за его работой. Может, это помогло бы ему уснуть.

Эрвин всегда оказывает на него какое-то особое успокаивающее воздействие. И дело даже не в том, что творилось между ними последние пару лет — просто Эрвин умеет находить для него правильные слова, убивающие все сомнения на корню. Хороший лжец или просто тот, кто смог понять его, разрушить стены, которые он выстраивал вокруг себя? Леви всё равно. Пока Эрвин не подводит его — он готов ему довериться.

Леви даже не задумывается о том, чтобы постучаться, и толкает дверь. Та поддаётся легко и почти бесшумно. Блеск свечного пламени болью врезается в привыкшие к темноте зрачки, заставляет сощуриться и прикрыть уставшие глаза рукой. Перед кем-то другим он бы никогда не позволил себе этого, но сейчас ведь его никто, кроме Эрвина, не увидит, верно? Он заходит в кабинет, протирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ты тут ещё не…?

Тишина в ответ. Леви замирает в дверях, отнимает ладонь от лица, сонно озирается по сторонам. В канделябре на столе зажжены все три свечи, уже оплавившиеся до огарков, валяются какие-то бумаги, книги — всё как обычно. Но Эрвина нет, и это мгновенно заставляет Леви очнуться.

В груди что-то подрагивает натянутой струной. Ушёл куда-то, не завершив работу? Не погасив свечи и не заперев кабинет? На него не похоже. Слишком небезопасно. Леви не спешит пройти дальше, сжимает кулаки, осматривается, затаив дыхание — _и что за чёрт его дёрнул оставить нож под подушкой?_ — но потом взгляд его падает на приоткрытую дверь в спальню Эрвина, и Леви выдыхает.

В самом деле, куда он ещё мог деться.

Леви сначала думает уйти, снова попытаться лечь. Но ему совершенно не хочется возвращаться в свою тесную комнату, в воздух, напитанный сожалениями и тревогой. Если сейчас он вернётся — то потом вряд ли сможет уснуть до самого утра. Поэтому Леви прикрывает тяжёлую дверь, отрезая себя от холодной коридорной темноты, и его окутывает спокойствие эрвиновского кабинета — тёплое, подрагивающее свечным пламенем. Заставляющее чувствовать себя… в безопасности.

Он подходит к тёмной спальне Эрвина так тихо, насколько позволяют лёгкие подошвы, и заглядывает внутрь. На кровати пусто, она даже не разобрана, и за грудиной Леви снова укалывает тревога — но потом он находит Эрвина всего лишь уснувшим в кресле. Видимо, задремал, пока переодевался — всё ещё в рубашке и своём этом командорском боло, сапоги и спутанные ремни лежат у ног. Леви смотрит на него — подпирающего щёку ладонью, даже во сне выглядящего так, будто размышляет о чём-то важном.

Эрвин легко вздыхает, едва заметно хмурится, и Леви отходит от двери, чтобы его не тревожить.

Он решает прибраться. Леви делал так и раньше, просто чтобы держать всё в чистоте, пока Эрвин был днями напролёт занят какими-то важными бумагами и встречами с верхушкой командования и не мог самостоятельно позаботиться о порядке. Но сейчас Леви и сам не знает, для чего ему это понадобилось. Наверное, так нужно. Наверное, подготовить кабинет к новому дню — едва ли не меньшее, что он вообще может для него сделать.

Он смахивает со стола карандашную стружку и пыль, складывает разбросанные бумаги стопкой. Протирает полки в гигантском книжном шкафу, те, до которых может дотянуться, даже пытается расставить книги по порядку — не уделяя особого внимания этому, на самом деле, просто чтобы чем-то занять подрагивающие от утомления руки. Монотонность нагоняет на него сонный туман.

Он гасит свечи. Слепое небо сквозь широкое окно нахлынивает в темноту кабинета, больше не сдерживаемое светом, и Леви замирает с гасильником в руках, не смея шелохнуться. На какой-то миг возвращается тревога, выгнавшая его из собственной спальни, и он снова думает, что их ждёт в Митре. Что они потом будут делать? Неужели их — Эрвина в особенности — объявят военными преступниками? Этот титан… он ведь не такой, как остальные. Этот… эта _разумная_ , как мальчишка Йегер. Есть ли другие такие же?

А потом Леви прислушивается. В тишине — звенящей и пыльной — слышит едва различимое за дверью дыхание Эрвина. И взвившийся в голове беспорядочный вихрь мыслей понемногу рассеивается.

Леви подходит к окну и прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу, закладывая руки за спину. Небо глядит на него в упор, раскинувшееся прямо над головой — месиво туч, сдавливающее землю как немые громады Стен. Он разглядывает пустой двор внизу, оцепенелый тёмный лес за территорией штаба. Небо нависает над ним, готовое обрушиться в любой момент, но Леви прикрывает глаза, позволяет себе стать беззащитным под его слепым взглядом.

Леви слушает, как Эрвин дышит во сне — звук, доверенный только ему одному — и подрагивающая где-то внутри рёбер натянутая струна понемногу успокаивается. 

И когда же он позволил Эрвину подобраться к себе так близко? Год назад? Два? Всё развернулось так внезапно и неистово, что он даже не успел запомнить, как именно это случилось. Просто в какой-то момент стены, которые он вокруг себя выстроил — крепче, чем Мария, Роза и Шина, как Леви думал — разом рухнули перед одним человеком, и он обнаружил в себе всепоглощающую преданность. Но это не так уж и важно.

Может быть, самое главное — когда же сам Эрвин смог раскрыться перед ним? Сбросить все свои однозначные маски — бесчувственный командор, отважный солдат, красноречивый лжец, отправляющий своих людей на верную смерть — и остаться просто собой, просто Эрвином, который засыпает от усталости в кресле, не успев снять рубашку? Он силится вспомнить — но не получается, мысли разбегаются в усталом мозгу. Хотя и это, вероятно, не имеет слишком большого значения.

Он стоит так, пока тяжесть бессонных ночей не начинает придавливать к полу. Леви заставляет себя оторваться от прохладного окна, стирает со стекла рукавом облачко собственного дыхания. Напоследок только меняет свечи в канделябре на столе и запирает кабинет. Ночное небо, тревожная мешанина облаков затекает в темноту комнаты, сливается с ней, и Леви задёргивает тяжёлые шторы — пусть не глядит, не выслеживает. Не на что ему тут смотреть.

Эрвин всё так же сидит, оперевшись на ладонь, густые брови слегка сдвинуты к переносице — спящий мудрец, думает Леви. Принёсший себя в жертву Разведке. Вот каким его, наверное, видят остальные — непоколебимым, готовым поставить всё на достижение общих целей. Чужие жизни, свою собственную жизнь, даже сон — не важно. И нельзя сказать, что это не так, на самом-то деле.

Просто каждый может стать Богом или Дьяволом, если найдётся тот, кто в это поверит.

Леви позволяет себе не верить, и потому перед собой не видит ни того, ни другого — а просто очень уставшего человека, лишённого права на слабость и ошибку.

Леви наклоняется и невесомо касается его лица, разглаживает залёгшую между бровей складку. Стоит, не решаясь отнять пальцы ото лба, наверное, с минуту. Смахивает упавшую ему на глаза мягкую прядь волос. Потом опускается рядом с креслом на выскобленный пол и вытягивает ноющие от усталости ноги. Эрвину ведь нужен он — тот, кто мог бы разделить с ним эту тяжесть.

Завтра их отправят в Митру на разбирательства… скорее, затем, чтобы просто перемыть им кости. Эрвин хороший дипломат, он вытянет их из этого недоразумения, как уже не раз вытягивал. А Леви будет стоять по правую сторону от него. Но это случится только завтра. Поэтому пока что Леви позволяет себе прислониться головой к его тёплому колену, прижаться плечом. Надеясь, что забирает у него эту тяжесть хотя бы отчасти.

Эрвин не проспит долго. Просидит так ещё с час, пока шея не затечёт, потом переберётся в кровать… и тогда Леви с утра проснётся сидящим в этом кресле. Это нормально для них. Это всегда было просто четвёртым его способом справиться с бессонницей — наверное, самым крайним.

По углам копошится ночь, подбирается к нему со всех сторон. Леви прикрывает глаза прежде, чем темнота захлёстывает его. Мир плывёт и покачивается, и Леви впервые за несколько дней не готовится от чего-то защищаться.

Наверное, сегодня ему всё же удастся поспать. Хотя бы пару часов.


End file.
